


It’s A Crazy Kind Of Love

by lionsuicide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Obsession, he loves me, he loves me not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: He loves meHe loves me notHe loves meHe loves me notHe loves meHe loves me not





	It’s A Crazy Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> There are minor grammar mistakes here and there. Why? Because I need a beta reader but can’t seem to find one XD XD

_He loves me.  
_

_He loves me not._

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

_He loves me._

_He... loves...me...not._  
  
Silly little flower doesn’t know what it’s talking about.

I crush the flower in my hand.

He loves me.

He has always loved me.

He told me that he did.

**_“When I picture myself happy I picture it with you”_ **

If that doesn’t say love, I don’t know what does.

He gathered me in his arms and kissed me gently.

He held me close and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

I love him.

We danced in the dark to the beat of our hearts.

He loves me.

We were so in tuned with one another that night.

Everything was perfect.

It was a shame he changed.

I stood up and go to the kitchen. I pick up the knife off the counter.

I take the hand towel that was hanging on the oven and gently wipe the blade.

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

I accidentally slice my finger open on the knife.

The blood drips onto the floor.

I smile at my reflection on the part of the knife that wasn’t covered in my blood.

I turn and leave the kitchen.

I slowly go through the den.

I take a look at all the beautiful pictures in frames located in various places.

I pick up one of the frames.

The picture was of us on prom night.

Taken by his mother before we went to the school.

That night was magical.

He was so handsome.

At one point I was able to sneak a kiss behind the bleachers.

He blushed and pushed me away.

“How could you betray me, my love?”

I unlock and open the door to the basement.

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

I mumble to myself as I walk down the steps.

Silly fucking steps, he loves me.

He will always love me.

His heart belongs to me.

My heart belongs to him.

We belong to each other.

A sniffle comes from the corner breaking my thoughts.

I turn my heard to face the corner and there he is.

His face was bloody.

His eye swollen.

Unfortunately we had gotten into a slight scuffle when I came home today.

Dean Winchester.

My best friend.

The love of my life.

The star of my fantasies.

My whole world.

In his arms is the body is of his whore.

Lisa Braedon.

His high school “sweetheart”.

His “fiancé”.

The one he left me for.

The one he cheated on me with.

The ONE he said he loved.

“Why do you hold her Dean? She was just a distraction from me, but I’m here now. It’s ok to let her go.”

I tried to walk closer to him.

He tensed up as I got near.

“Fuck you! You killed her Cas. KILLED HER! I loved her and you...you...” he stopped before he finished his sentence.

My hand tightened on the handle of the knife.

I saw red. How DARE he protect such filth.

I just saved him from a loveless marriage.

I made it so we could be together.

Together forever just like he wanted.

Just like I needed.

I move close to them.

I grab ahold of her ankle and rip her from his grasps.

I toss the corpse into the other corner.

I grabbed him and forced him to stand.

I slammed him into the wall.

“Dean...I did this for you. I did it ALL for you”  
  
I gazed into his dazed and unfocused eyes.

Why don’t you love me.

What have I done to deserve this infidelity.

I gave you everything.

I loved you.

I gave you the world.

I gave you my heart.

I slam his head into the wall.

I kneed him in the stomach and throw him onto the ground.

I kneel down, I take his hair in my hand and pull his head up to look him in the face.

I place the knife against his throat.

”I love you Dean. I have always loved you. I will always...ALWAYS...love you.”

I stand up knife gripped tightly into my hand.

I stare into his bruised and bloody face.

“Cas...buddy...I need you. I...I love you.”  
  
“I’m sorry. Please we are family. I love you. Don’t do this.”

I stare in shock.

He finally said he loved me.

In all the years we’ve been together he has never said that he loved me.

I slowly drop the the knife.  
  
I reach for his face.

“I love you too Dean.”

He shyly smiles up at me.

He leans forward.

I lean forward.

Our lips meet in the middle.

It is everything and more.

The worlds collide, the planets align, fireworks go off.

It is magical.

He rips his lips off of mine.

A sharp pain goes through my chest.

I look down at the knife sticking out of my chest.

“Dean?”

I give him a confused look.

Blood pours from my mouth

“I will NEVER love you, you sick psychopath. We were never together. We were just friends and now we aren’t even that. Have fun rotting in Hell.”

He gets up and walks over to Lisa’s body.

My body falls to the side.

He kneels down next to body.

I try to gasp for breath but the blood makes it hard to breathe.

He kisses her forehead and then her mouth.

My vision fades.

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

_He loves me._

_He loves me n..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking about doing a version in Deans POV. I’m not sure if I will or not. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comment section. 
> 
> Love it or hate it I want to know ! 
> 
> Please and thank you :)


End file.
